Steve & Kono: Christmas Tales
by brokengirl24
Summary: Holiday-themed stories about Steve and Kono during the holidays and New Years Eve. Each is a one-shot or two-shot with a prompt or story-line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm starting a new holiday series for our favorite couple, all one-shots or two-shots. This is all holiday themed(including New Years Eve), one or two-shot stories so I'm taking prompts to write about. I already have one in mind but I'm not done with it but I really want to know what you guys want.**

**So leave a review with the prompt like "Steve and Kono spend their first Christmas as a married couple" or whatever comes to mind. That's just an example, so yeah.**

**I have finals coming up, so I'm going to try to start on each prompt, that way, after I finish studying, I can pick up on where I left off.**

**I plan to do as many as I can before and even on New Years Eve, so leave a review with your prompt and I'll put in the list I have for this story!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-N**


	2. Christmas with the McGarretts Part 1

**Hey guys. Here's the first prompt which is "Kono spends the holidays with Steve and his family".**

**I'm already working on the other prompts you guys left(by the way, thank you! And you guys can leave as many as you guys want. The more the merrier!). So hopefully I'll have two or more uploaded by the end of the week. That's only if I finish studying for finals. Also, thanks for the good luck wishes on finals!**

**This is un-beta-ed, because I didn't want to wait any longer to upload the first prompt! (:**

**All Spelling and Grammar mistakes are mine.**

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It wasn't in Kono's plans to spend the holidays with her Navy SEAL boyfriend and his family, but somehow she got dragged into it, and before she knew it, she was moving in. Maybe it was the fact that this year with his mom being there, things were going to be different, and he needed her to be there to keep him sane during the holidays. So after a lot of pleading and a promise of taking her to his old training camp, she gave in. That and she couldn't resist his icy hazel eyes. She would have said yes the first time, he asked, but she wanted to see him squirm. Also, her mom was having her sister and her new husband(they live on the mainland) stay at her house, and there was no way she was staying with two newly weds in the honeymoon phase. So either way she was staying at his house. It was mean, but worth it in the end because as soon as she agreed, he was so happy that he even let Danny drive his own car for the entire day. Then of course, once they got to her house, they had a very nice night together. She then told him about her sister and husband, and they agreed to pack all her things the next day since her sister was arriving on December 2.

So now she sat in his truck, as he drove them to his house, after packing her things. He pulled into the driveway, and were greeted by light-up candy canes filling the sides of the driveway, leading up to the gate. Already from afar, she could see the gate was draped in Christmas lights with a wrench at the top. She looked through her window and the trees were wrapped in lights while near there were 3 multi-posing grapevine reindeer. A lit-up snowman stood on the other side of the driveway. Santa and his sleigh stood nearby both inflatable and moving ones on both sides. Fake snowed covered the once green grass around the trees and other decorations on the lawn.

She looked over to Steve who had a look of pure shock and horror. She knew he wasn't one to do much for Christmas. Last year the two had celebrated the holiday with the team and their families at Danny's. The only thing that he had done was buy a small christmas tree and place some lights on it. Other than that, his house remained bare, no decorations of any sort. This year, with the return of Steve's mother, Doris, things were definitely going to be different this year.

Steve stopped the truck, cut the engine and leaned back, looking at his Christmas filled driveway. His eyes skimmed through every single decoration, and lit up items.

"It's nice," Kono complimented, squeezing his hand.

"This is why I need you to stay here," He motioned towards his christmas-covered house. I guess in a way, she was the only thing keeping him sane while his mother took over his house.

"Your mom's being spirited,"

"She's turning my house into a ball of lights," He stated.

"It's not that bad," Kono crossed her arms.

"I don't even want see how the front lawn looks," He shook his head.

"Your mom's being spirited. Let her have fun,"

"How is this not bothering you?" He looked over at her.

"When I was growing up, my mother would always go over-board in christmas decorating. Every year she won the most spirited house award on her block,"

"Well, at least you expected to find your house decorated,"

She placed a hand on his cheek, turning him so he would be looking at her, "Don't get mad at your mom for this. She's just trying to be in the holiday spirit. Cut her some slack,"

He took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay. I won't get mad,"

She smiled, "Good," and with that she pecked his lips before opening the door and getting out.

He soon followed, linking hands as they walked towards the gate. Once they opened the gate, they were greeted by more christmas decorations. A lit up waving snow-man stood near the plants with two christmas trees made of lights faced them on both sides. Candy-canes lined up leading to the door while drapes of lights hung all over the outside of the house. A green wreath with little red berries hung on the front door while the bench near it, had red and green decorations around it.

"Steve, breathe," She told him.

"I never put up this many decorations,"

"I know,"

"This is dangerous. With the amount of electricity needed to power all of this, there could be a circuit break or -,"

"It's the holidays and I don't think your mom would do this unless she knew it was safe,"

"I hope your right,"

"I am right. Now let's go in,"

* * *

"Mom!" Steve shouted as he walked in. He looked around to find the inside of the house decorated like the outside. A large fresh christmas tree stood near the sliding doors, undecorated. The banister was freshly decorated with red ribbon entwined with garland trailing down from the bottom all the way to the top. She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands.

"Hello Steve. Hi Kono. How are you?," she smiled.

"What happened to the house?" He asked.

"Oh, I decorated it. I wanted this house to look spirited for the holidays,"

"It would have been nice if you had told me,"

"Steve, this is my house too. I have every right to decorate it as I please,"

"She has a point there," Kono piped in.

"Why are you defending her?" He asked.

"I'm not. I'm just agreeing that it is also her house. Besides, I like the decorations. It gives the house a warm and cozy feeling,"

"Thank you, Kono," Doris crossed her arms.

"I'm going to let this all slide, not because of you, mom, but because it makes my girlfriend happy,"

"You called me your girlfriend," Kono smiled.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"You've barely stated I was your girlfriend in the 6 months we've been together. You've implied it and stated I am yours, but you've rarely said I am your girlfriend. The only time you said that word was when you asked me to be your girlfriend and that time that guy hit on me," She pecked his lips.

"Maybe I'll start saying it more often if I get these types of rewards," he winked at her.

"This is such a sweet moment," Doris smiled. Kono blushed, remembering that his mother was still in the room.

"I'm going to go uh, freshen up," Kono excused herself.

"I like her for you," Doris told Steve, once she had gone to the bathroom.

"She's perfect," Steve agreed.

"I agree. She's your equal and you treat her as one,"

"She deserves respect and I wouldn't change a single thing,"

"She's young but she has a lot more knowledge than others her age," Doris smiled.

"I don't care about the age difference. All I care about is her happiness, safety, and most of all, her,"

She nodded, "I hope to see wedding bells in the future, Steven,"

"I do plan on marrying her, but not now. I don't want to ruin things by moving too fast,"

"Don't wait too long though,"

* * *

"I'm home!" Mary yelled as she entered the house, dropping her luggage by the couch. Doris came out of the kitchen followed by Steve and Kono, with looks of confusion on all three faces.

Steve looked at his watch as he walked up to his sister, "Weren't you not suppose to be here for another week or two?"

"I canceled the flight and got one for last night. I figured I might as well come here instead of sitting at my apartment, bored for another week and a half," she answered, shrugging.

"Welcome home, then," Doris hugged her daughter followed by Steve.

"Good to see you, Mer,"

Mary Ann looked at Kono, "come here! I want a hug from my favorite future sister-in-law!"

Kono laughed as she embraced her, "Actually, I'm your only future sister-in-law,"

"So? Your still my favorite!" Mary Ann smiled.

"Anyways, I seriously did not recognize this house! It looks like someone vomited christmas outside! I nearly called just to make sure I was at the right house," Mary stated, looking around the decorated house.

"Mom decided to decorate the entire house, since this is our first christmas together with her," Steve answered.

"No wonder. I kind of like it. I would love it, if it was less christmas-y because this house looks like a light bulb and it shines like one too,"

Kono laughed while Steve cracked a smile.

"When you two were kids, you used to love decorating the house. I remember on the first of December, Steve would wake me and dad up just to decorate the house and buy a tree. I decided to make the first of many christmas' together, special," Doris said.

"I know," Steve nodded.

"But we're grown ups now, mom," Mary stated.

"Whatever you two say, but the decorations are staying and if either of you continue, I won't make my special christmas cake,"

"Okay, mom," Mary nodded.

Doris smiled before clasping her hands together, "Now, time to decorate the tree!"

"I'll take some wine, before-hand!" Mary said, before making a dash for the kitchen.

"A little wine wouldn't hurt," Kono agreed.

* * *

"Let's put the lights on the tree, first, then turn them on, and then put all the bulbs and ornaments," Doris instructed, after they had all taken a few sips of wine.

"You bought all new decorations?" Steve asked looking at the bags. Doris nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides we needed decorations since we don't have any in the house," she answered as she picked up a box of ornaments.

"Kono, put some christmas music on," she ordered. Kono quickly turned on the radio and placed it on a holiday station.

"Guess what I bought everyone so we could get in the spirit?" Doris asked, holding up a bag of santa hats.

"I'm not wearing that," Mary shook her head.

"Neither am I,"

"I'll take one," Kono raised a hand and Doris handed her one. Kono looked at the two siblings with pleading eyes. She understood that Doris only had good intentions and quite frankly, they were raining on her parade. She knew this meant a lot to Doris, just by the way, she wanted everything to go a certain way.

"Steve," She held out a hat, giving him a warning look. He sighed and he snatched the hat before placing it on over his head.

Doris smiled then turned towards her eldest daughter. She looked at the three of them before placing the hat over her head.

"Happy?" Mary asked.

"Grab that box of clear light bulbs and let's hang it all over the tree in a circular motion from the bottom up," she instructed.

"Mom, we know how to decorate a tree," Steve said.

"I was just making sure since it seems like neither of you, minus Kono, have decorated a tree since I faked my death,"

Knowing there would be an argument, Kono gave Steve and Mary a warning look before switching the subject back to the task at hand, "Let's decorate!"

Slowly the four put the lights around the 6'5 ft tree with Steve putting the end on top. Kono connected the plug to the wall, instantly lighting up the tree.

"Now for the ornaments!" Mary announced, grabbing a box of them. The others followed suit, each grabbing a box.

Suddenly Kono made a bee-line for the radio and raised the volume earning looks from the three McGarrett's, "I love this song,"

She resumed decorating as she sang along, "Oh the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go,"

"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" she sang.

She stopped seeing as no one but Doris was decorating, "Are you two going to just stand there and hear me sing or are you going to decorate?"

"I've never heard you sing," Steve stated, an amused look his face.

"It's shocking," Mary added.

Kono put her hands on her hips, "I'm a holiday person, believe it or not. I've always loved the holidays, ever since I was a little kid. So I have the right to sing holiday carols. Just because you guys have never heard me sing, doesn't mean I don't sing in my free time,"

"Oh, you two, let her be and get decorating," Doris shook her head before placing another ornament on the tree.

Steve and Mary looked at each-other before resuming decorating again.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring," Kono sang.

"Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the Jingle hop has begun," Doris joined.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock, Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air," the two sang. Doris nudged at her children to join, earning looks of "no way" from both.

Kono looked at Steve, giving him a pleading look, before he reluctantly joined in, "What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away,"

"Jingle Bell time is a swell time, to go riding in a one-horse sleigh," Mary joined.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bells chime in, Jingle Bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air" the four sang, laughing and smiling.

"Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, mix and a mingle to a jingling' beat, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell, that's the Jingle Bell rock," they finished.

"This never happened!" Steve stated, laughing.

"Agreed! Never ever! What happened in the last few minutes never happened! It must never be told outside of this house!" Mary Ann stated.

"If Danny finds out, he'll never let me live it down," Steve nodded.

"Okay. No one will say anything about this singing," Doris stated, cracking a smile at her son's embarrassment.

"You have to admit, it was fun to sing like idiots to christmas carols right?" Kono asked, as Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was fun," he admitted, kissing her hair.

Doris smiled looking at her children and her future in law. It was this kind of joy that she enjoyed having around. The smiles, the laughter, all of that reminded her of why she wanted the first christmas with her children to be the best.

"Oh, look! Here's a little surfboard ornament!" Mary held up the ornament before placing it on the tree.

"It's cute," Kono complimented.

* * *

**I know. It's really OOC, but I really wanted to make happy and fun, for everyone. I know Kono or the others probably wouldn't sing holiday carols, but I wanted them to, and there's a reason it's called fiction. Besides it's the first Christmas with Mama McGarrett in the mix, so a lot of happiness/craziness in the McGarrett house.**

**Next Chapter(it's a two-part story), Holiday Shopping with the McGarrett Women, Holiday Dinners, and finally Christmas Eve and Christmas. (:**

**So drop a review! I accept anonymous!**

**-N**


	3. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
